Undercover
by Tillyalf427
Summary: What is wrong with Ayumi? After escaping the hell known as Heavenly Host, she suddenly movrs schools but, not only this but her family are concerned about her health when she keeps on coming home late. Will they find out what she is hiding?
1. Chapter 1

"Thank you so much guys..." Ayumi sniffed "Your the best friends anyone could have..."she sobbed as tears rolled down her cheeks at the mere thought of moving schools and not being able to see her friends however, there was nothing she could do about 's parents had got new jobs,causing them to move away and making Ayumi move schools however, the move was made harder than usual for Ayumi because of an incident two months ago, when eight friends and their teacher had been sent to Heavenly Host elementary school, a school filled with death, gore and lost souls. Unfortunately, only five out of the original nine had made it out and, even though they may of been alive on the outsude, they were all slowly dying on the inside as a result of the traumatic events and the loss of close friends. What made the whole experience worse, was the fact that no one seemed to remember their deceased friends and teacher

"We'll all miss you Shinozaki." Naomi stated solemly beforr throwing her arms around Ayumi "...can't...breathe.."Ayumi chocked out whilst Satoshi tried to pull Naomi off her.

"Nakashima, just because you don't want her to go, doesn't mean you should kill her."Yoshiki commented to which everyone laughed before Naomi finally let go of Ayumi "Anyway,it's half six so we best get going."Satoshi suggested to which everyone agreed, walking out the classroom door and heading to the main entrance of the school.

"Shinozaki...?"Yoshiki said, tapping her on her shoulder to get her attention "Yeah, what's up?"she asked turning around to face him "Well...I was just wondering if I could...walk you home...?" Yoshiki asked the smaller girl nervously. She giggled at how cute he was, especially when he was embarrased before she nodded and replied with"Okay, why not.."

"Bye Shinozaki!"Naomi shouted to her friend as Ayumi and Yoshiki set off on the direction of Ayumi's house and her and Satoshi set off walking the other way to their houses "Bye guys, we'll have to meet up somewhere at some point."Ayumi answered back to her friends as her and Yoshiki carried on walking "So what school are you going to be going to?" Yoshiki asked trying to start a normal conversation

"Well my sister said it was called Byakydan senior high but i've not actually been told yet."Ayumi replied

"Thats the one on the other side of town isnt it?"Yoshiki asked

"Yeah,its near the house we are moving into."Ayumi answered

"We are still going to see you arent we?"Yoshiki questioned, desperatelly hoping the answer was yes

"Yes we will still see each other, i"ll make sure of it."Ayumi answered dreading to even think what her life would be like without the boy walking next to her, without her best friend, without the boy she had grown to love, without Yoshiki

"Shinozaki...can I tell you something?"Yoshiki asked

"Yeah sure what is it."Yoshiki asked

"Well...i've known you for like...ages now and i'll really miss you, just please say you'll stay in contact with us all."Yoshiki practically begged her

"Kishinuma, i will, of course i'm going to stay in contact. Why would you think i wouldn't?" Ayumi asked in reply before noticing someone stood behind Yoshiki. This person she knew, this person knew her but she forced her gaze away from them, knowing it was a stupid thing to admit her feelings with the person still stood behind Yoshiki however, he carried on the conversation as normal "I just thought that...once you make new friends..you would forget us..."Yoshiki answered quietly, hoping that she would never forget them

"Of course I'm not going to forget you!" Ayumi replied dramatically

"Sorry..."Yoshiki muttered looking down at the ground

"Why are you apologising!"Ayumi questioned lightly punching Yoshiki's shoulder

"I don"t know, i really wish we could all just stay together."Yoshiki answered

"But...We can't be together...not even as friends, separation is usually a weakness in any relationship however, there is nothing any of us can do to stop this particular separation." Ayumi said in reply

"Why cant we, i mean i know youre moving schools but it doesnt matter..we can still stay in contact with each other..can"t we?"Yoshiki asked out

"Its not that..i cant explain it right now but i do really like you Kishinuma..I don't want it to be this way but I don't have a choice this time.."Ayumi tried to explain

"Are you sure? I'm sure if you liked me that much you could explain what you mean."Yoshiki inquired

"Well..i could but..."Ayumi trailed off

"But what?"Yoshiki demanded

"Why are you being like this?" Ayumi asked the usually kind and caring boy

"Im being like this because i want to help. I want to help you Shinozaki, no matter what it us and I wouldn't care if I died trying to help you."Yoshiki replied"look, i dont know whats wrong but whatever it is, i want to help."

"But..i dont want you to get hurt."Ayumi mumbled as Yoshiki pulled her into a hug

"Ayumi, I would do anything if it was for you."Yoshiki stated

"Yoshiki ...i will come back but,if you love me let me go, this is something i must do alone." Ayumi said "I need to go." she said turning around and setting off inside before turning back around and kissing Yoshiki's cheek, after which she turned around before going inside, at least he thought she went inside when actually she had gone to meet the person who had been waiting for her...

What the hell,Yoshiki thought, something she must do on her own...what the hell is going on? He asked himself many questions on his way home, not minding the spitting rain or the chill that hung in the cold damp air so when he reached his apartment, he quickly got something to eat before going for a quick shower and then to bed, falling straight away into a deep dark and dreary nightmare.

(So, im not entirely sure where this story will go. I have started the 2nd chapter and i might be done with that pretty soon so yeah. Also, happy (late) new year㈳6)


	2. Chapter 2

"So, Shinozaki is in...love?"one of the men who were discussing important 'things' asked to which, the other man nodded and said

" I saw her with that delinquent Kishinuma."

"Go. And. Get. Her." the first man replied, punching a nearby wall in anger at the fact that Ayumi wasn't following his verry specific rules which he expected her to follow at all times

"Okay, yes sir."the second answered as he set off to go and find the girl who possessed such spiritual power which she refused to admit or use to her advantage, the girl known by the name of Ayumi Shinozaki and the girl who didn't gave a clue what she had gotten herself into..

Yoshiki was walking to his first lesson at school the next day however, he couldnt get a certain blue haired girl out of his head. His brain was swirling around, making it hard to focus on anything but the same nagging question as yesterday, what was Ayumi doing? He remembered her words from the night before' I will come back but if you love me let me go, this is something I must do alone What did that even mean? What had she done? And, what could he do to help her? As he thought though it turned out that Ayumi might of been in greater danger than anyone could of originally thought...

Ayumi walked through the main enterance of Byakudan Senior high on her first day at her new school and as she walked into the building, she was greeted by a blast of warm air before a girl slightly taller than her ran into her

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry!" the girl stuttered. She had brown wavy hair and behind her there was a boy with blonde hair "It's fine, really."Ayumi replied

"Are you new here? I don't remember seeing you around." the boy asked, Ayumi nodded

"Yeah today's my first day."Ayumi explained

"I'm Mitsuki Yamamoto and this is Masato Fukuroi."Mitsuki said introducing them both

"I'm Ayumi Shinozaki."Ayumi replied

"Well, nice to meet you Shinozaki." Masato said before Mitsuki added "We'll see you in class, you're in the same class as us so yeah."

"See you." Ayumi replied pulling her map out so she could navigate her way to her class.

"You must be Shinozaki."the teacher said as she entered the room. She nodded. "If you want to just sit there." the teacher said pointing to an empty chair. The day went by quickly and by the end of the day, Ayumi had made friends with some of Mitsuki and Masato's friends. They had offered to meet up after school however, she had somewhere she needed to be and so, she turned down the offer. She was walking home, thinking about how the day had gone when she felt someone grab her from behind and pick her up. They dragged her down an alleyway and down a few backroads before entering a battered old building. She recognised this building as she had been there many times before. This was the place where Hitoshi Ohkawa and his aconplices worked. This was a place that had been associated with many, many terrible things. In fact the building its self gave of that eerie frightening aura as well as the feeling of being watched. Even just standing outside the door could give you chills and set off that feeling of another prescence other than your own. The person, who turned out to be a man, dropped her on the floor as soon as he entered the building. Locking the door behind them, he was bombarded with questions as Ayumi spun round to face him. The questions came to an abrupt halt as she recognised who the man was.

"Kai?" she said confused

"You gonna tell us what's going on or not?" Kai asked

"What do you mean 'us'? And what are you on about, nothing's going on!" Ayumi insisted

" Kizashi! Uchito!" Kai shouted as two even taller, stronger men came out of the shadows, surrounding Ayumi.

"Just tell us what we need to know and no one will hurt you. Well, no one here anyway." Kai said as Kizashi and Uchito grabbed the girls arms roughly.

"I would but I don't know what it is you want to know!" Ayumi shouted at him whilst struggling to get free of the two intimidating men.

"What is going on with you and that delinquent?" Kai snapped at her, anger filling his voice as he spoke of Yoshiki.

"There is nothing going on between us!" Ayumi snapped back at him

"Oh please Ayumi, I can tell when you're lying and also, cut the attitude, I could literally snap you in half so watch you mouth." Kai warned

"Well if you did that then where would you get your money from? What would Hitoshi say about that? You killing off his biggest source if money, he wouldn't kill you at all." Ayumi said sarcastically, rolling her eyes at him. Kai felt the anger bubbling up inside him, this girl had some nerve. Not able to contain his anger anymore, he grabbed at the colar of her shirt, physically lifting her up off the ground and almost chocking her. She bet Hinoe would ask about it later however, she couldn't exactly worry about that now, especially when there was still a chance that she might not even be going home tonight. Of course it wouldn't be the first time either as that had actually happened once or twice before.

"Okay, okay I'll shut up but seriously there is nothing going on between me and Kishinuma." Ayumi said, having to hold back a laugh at Kai's angry expression. It was funny he still acted all tough as if he despised her when he actually didn't and had always tried not to get too annoyed as to actually hurt her and so, she took most of his threats quite lightly. She really shouldn't and if Hitoshi found out about her not taking threats seriously she probably would regret it but what he didn't know couldn't hurt him

"Okay, fine but remember Ayumi, I am watching you." Kai reminded her

"What because you like me?" Ayumi joked

"What...no.."Kai stuttered, caught completely off guard by the question. Ayumi laughed at his dumbfounded expression before he regained his composure.

"Shut up!" Kai snapped at her as her laughs died down to quiet giggles

"Anyway, can I go now or are you gonna try and murder me or something?" Ayumi asked

"Yeah, like I'd want to be stuck in here with you." Kai sneered

"Come on! You would love that." Ayumi teased him as they left the building.

"Yeah honestly, I probably would, thinking about it I should of kept you there whilst I had the chance." Kai said in reply

"Eww no you pervert!" Ayumi exclaimed punching his arm, not realising the blonde boy in the shop they'd just past who was giving Kai a jealous glare before he glanced towards Ayumi with a hurt look on his face. Was this why she moved? Did he go to the same school as her? Were they...dating...? Yoshiki asked hisself these questions rapidly before he jumped to the conclusion that they were at least friends, maybe classmates, maybe...girlfriend and boyfriend..

He didn't even want to think about it and so, he grabbed what he needed from the shop, payed and then left, speed walking back to his apartment.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey, I'm home!" Ayumi shouted as she entered the house.  
"Hi Ayumi, how was your first day?" Hinoe asked as she came down the stairs to meet her younger sister.  
"It was fine, I made some new friends as well." Ayumi replied. Hinoe didn't say anything but was busy staring at Ayumi's neck which was still bright red and slightly bruised from before.  
"Ayumi what is that?" Hinoe asked in a serious tone.  
"Oh, that...that is where...I...I had an itchy neck and it wouldn't go away so I kind of kept on scratching it." Ayumi lied. Hinoe gave her a look as if to say 'I know that's not the truth but I won't keep on asking.'  
"So, who are your new friends then?" Hinoe asked as the two of them walked to the living room where Ayumi flopped down into a chair, dropping her bag on the floor.  
"There's Mitsuki, Fukuroi, Emi, Tohko, Ohkawa, Katayama, Kizami, Kurosaki and I already knew Kai." Ayumi said, listing off the names of her new friends.  
"Sounds fun." Hinoe replied "Well, we still have unpacking to do."  
"Okay." Ayumi grumbled in agreement, setting off to her room to finish unpacking.  
Closing the door behind her, she put some music on and began unpacking once again. She had been at it for about an hour when she heard her ringtone from in the corner of the room.  
"Hello?" She asked after a quick search to try and find her phone.  
"Hey, Ayumi? It's Kai, they've changed the deadline for that research, can you come down now with it?" Kai asked, sounding almost frantic.  
"Yeah, I think I've got it all. I'll sneak out and bring it down." Ayumi replied, hanging up before getting up off her bed, thinking of an excuse as she tied the laces on her boots.  
"Ayumi? Where are you going?" Hinoe's voice asked as she saw her sister.  
"I...I need to get something from the shop...it's for this project at school." Ayumi replied. She didn't like lying to her sister but at this moment in time, it was better for everyone if she lied.  
"Okay." Hinoe said, somehow hesitantly as Ayumi stood up and grabbed a brown envelope off her desk, stuffing it in the pocket of her jacket.  
"Well, I should be back in a bit." Ayumi said, opening the door and leaving the house. She set off running down the all too familiar roads and quickly reached the old building. Upon entering the building, she headed down to the basement and typed in the password which made the doors slide open. She began walking into the room only as she did so, something hard hit her on the head, causing her to slip unconcious.  
Ayumi sat, helpless as a gun was pressed to her head "Did you get the information we need?" The man with the gun asked her. She nodded and pulled the brown envelope out of her coat and handed it to the man who carefully ripped the envelope open before leafing through the papers  
"Where is it? One of the papers is missing, where is it?" he yelled at her as he jerked her head up  
"Oi! What have you done with it?"  
"They were all there before."Ayumi said in a quiet voice  
"They aren't now though! What did you do with them? Do you realise how important these are?" The man yelled dropping her head and pushing her down onto the floor. As her skull hit the ground, there was a sickening crack as her vision blurred.  
"Ayumi?" It was Kai. "Ayumi! Leave her alone she didn't mean to loose those sheets!" Kai protested on Ayumi's behalf.  
"...Kai..?" Ayumi mumbled as if half unconcious  
"Ayumi we're leaving." Kai decided, moving forward to help her up. They left the building and as they set off towards Ayumi's house which was conviniently down the road from Kai's, Kai decided to warn her  
"You need to be more careful around them. They don't care about anyone so you're best being careful. They could of actually killed you back then but luckily they didn't." He warned.  
"I know. It's dangerous and I know that but there's no way out of it for me." Ayumi replied  
"Yes there is. Tell someone. Your parents, your sister, anyone. Ayumi please, I don't want anything to happen to you." Kai replied.  
"Look Kai I know you like me and all but this is a bit far, even for you." Ayumi said as her house came into view.  
"It's true though. Now go on before your parents see us and beat the life out of me." Kai said with a small laugh as Ayumi walked up to the front door. It was dangerous for sure but he couldn't talk any sense into her. She was risking everything now and he had to find a way to get her to stop...  
Entering the house, Ayumi was greeted by her parents who immediately rushed over to her, asking where she had been and what had happened. It was then that her brain registered the pounding in her skull. _Shit, I forgot about that_, Ayumi thought angrily to herself.  
"Ayumi, what happened to your head?" Her mum's voice asked, concern filling her eyes.  
"I just fell and hit my head. It's nothing really. Someone who was passing by helped me." Ayumi replied, not wanting her mum to worry too much.  
"Are you sure. You don't feel like you're going to faint do you?" Her dad asked.  
"I'm okay. Seriously." Ayumi replied, desperate to get to her room due to her vision begining to swim.  
"...Ayumi...Ayumi?" She could faintly hear her mum's concerned voice as her vision began fading to black as the world slipped away from her.


End file.
